ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet's Major Shock About Pooh's Return
Night desends into the city of Metropolis and Kiva, with enough courage, confronted Ratchet and the team once again. Ratchet: Sure is nice out here, huh? Sasha: Yeah... Karai: Captain, we might have unwelcome visitors. Ratchet: What's left of the bounty hunters? Karai: I don't think so... Kiva: Hi, guys. Karai: Oh, nevermind. Genis: Kiva! You're back! Kiva: Yep. It's been a bit. Ratchet: What's up now? Another mission you get stuck on? Kiva: Well, no. But, there's something I like for you to reunite with. - Pooh and the others revealed themselves when Ratchet went to shock. Ratchet: What!? Pooh's alive? That's..impossible! Clank: I tried to tell you, Ratchet. When Cyborg and Shazam powered the Boom Tube, I put in new coordinates and Pooh and his friends are saved from Cyborg's mistake. Kiva: Is that what really happened? Piglet: I think Clank is telling the truth. Kiva: Wow... Ratchet: Wha-? - Pooh gets close to Ratchet. Ratchet: Am I on crack? Winnie the Pooh: I don't see any cracks. On your fur, maybe. Ratchet: Kiva...you...did the right thing bringing them here. Kiva: Thanks, Ratchet. For a minute there, I thought you are going to say "you shouldn't brought them here". Ratchet: Yet, you did. To be honest, I'm happy that they are safe and sound since then. Kiva: That's wonderful for you to say, Ratchet. - Elsewhere, somewhere else in the park... Kara: It's so beautiful here. Reia: Glad you enjoy the city, Kara. Kara: Not like that other city where Grumpy Bats lives. Clark: Grumpy Bats isn't so bad once you get to know him. Kara: What's his problem, anyway? Reia: He only want you to take things slow, that's all. Clark: Adapting to a new culture, any culture, can be difficult. Kara: Is that why you wear those eyeglasses, as a way of adapting...even though you can see better than anyone? Clark: It's a way for those of us who are heroes to have lives without the cape. It's important to keep our identities a secret. Kara: That's why Mr. Friendly never takes off his lead-lined cowl. Reia: Your x-ray vision kicked in? Kara: You didn't ask. - Suddenly, Kara sees the Superman statue in front of her. Kara: This is how they see you. Bigger than life. You're their champion. These powers. Do you ever regret having them? Clark: No. Kara: Not even a little? Reia: Not even close. Kara: Can I ask you both something? Reia: Go ahead, Kara. Kara: They terrify me. I mean, the responsibility. I don't wanna be anybody's champion. No offense. Clark: None taken. Reia: I know what's like to fear my powers. Kara: Really? Reia: I once feared that I would be out of control. You might be the same. Kara: What can I do to control them? Reia: ...Train with me. Kara: With you? Really?? Reia: Yeah. I can help you, if you want me to. Kara: Oh, yes! - Kara hugged Reia with happiness, when Kiva and the gang walked towards them. Kiva: Wow... Kara: Who's this? Reia: That's Kiva, my best friend before you. Kiva: Hi there. You must be Kara. Kara: Yes. And this must be Ratchet and the 2nd Galactic Republic. Ratchet: Yeah. How did you know? Kara: Reia told me everything about you. - Suddenly, a familiar ally walked toward the gang. ???: Kara Zor-El. I've come to bargain. Genis: That voice.. Is that-? Raine: Cheetara. Kiva: Hi, Cheetara. Cheetara: Wonder Woman sent me to take Kara. - Kara is started to freak out, but Reia defended her. Reia: What do you want? Cheetara: There's a special place where Kara can train and be one of the Amazons. Kiva: Wow... Reia: I object. I promised to train Kara. Cheetara: All on your own? Reia: I'm willing to take my chance. Cheetara: ...Fine. You have two months to have her trained and fight one of the Amazons in Themyscira. Be sure to be there. Two months from today. Kiva: No problem. Oh! Can I invite the gang into the island? Cheetara: As long as you keep them under control. - Cheetara then left, without a fight. Genis: Two months? How the heck are we supposed to train her? Reia: It's going to be my responsibility. - From the shadows, Batman appeared as well. Batman: That's a bold move to take, Reia. Reia: I had to. Kiva: Well, either that or Diana would take her by force. Batman: There's another reason she can't stay. I'll explain later. Kara: Reia, you're not going to take me away by force, are you? Reia: No. I want to help you, because you're my best friend. Kara: ...Yeah, you're right. I'm ready, partner. Reia: Quorra, open the hatch. - The starship decloaked and the hanger hatch is opened. Reia and Kara flew up while Kiva and the others take the dropship upward. Inside, the gang walked around the starship. Sasha: Welcome aboard to the Phoenix. Tigger: This looks amazing... Kara: Whoa... Reia: Kara, ready to start your training? Kara: Yeah. Let's do this. Reia: Quorra, is the time chamber ready? Quorra: Yes, Reia. It has been installed since your return. Ratchet: Time skip two months, and set coordinates to Paradise Island. Quorra: ETA to Paradise Island in two months- 24 hours. Rabbit: So, Quorra is a computer now? - Suddenly, Quorra appeared, who has jumpscared Rabbit. Kiva: Pretty much. Quorra: To be clear, I'm not always a computer for traveling and attacking. I am also a part of Karai's conscience. She feels what I feel. Tigger: Just like Pinocchio? Kiva: Yeah. Just like him. Ratchet: Who's Pinocchio? Kiva: Pinocchio is a wooden puppet, who is Geppetto's next project near Prankster's Paradise. You should see him sometime. Ratchet: That's not a bad idea. - While Kara and Reia trained in the Time Chamber, Kiva decided to rest with Terra. The next day, it was announced that Kara and Reia are nearly done with their training in the Time Chamber. Piglet: Oh my... They really are going with this. Tigger: How much time do they have left? Quorra: They have three hours left to finished the scheduled two month training. - But then, in their training outfits, Kara and Reia got out of the chamber. Rabbit: Kara! Your training gear! Kara: Oh, it was nothing. I had a great time training with my best buddy. *sniffs* Is that food I'm smelling? Reia: Yeah. Genis is also a chef on the team. And a very good one. Kara: No way! Come on, let's get in line. - Kiva gets in line first as Reia and Kara followed behind. Kiva: What's for today, Genis? Genis: Breakfast pizza. Kara: Is that really possible to make one of those? Reia: If one is fancy, like Genis, then yeah. Kiva: Well, do you have one without scramble eggs? Genis: Yeah. Why? Kiva: Just being curious. Genis: What about you, Reia? Reia: One with extra bacon and extra chives. Kara: Make that two. - The gang sit on the tables with slices of breakfast pizza on the plates. They even tasting the food. Kara: Wow... It's like everything you need for breakfast. Reia: Glad you liked it. Ratchet: So, what's the plan? Reia: If Wonder Woman's saying is true, Kara has to fight one of the best Amazon warriors. Kiva: Well, I know that Kara will do her best. Kara: Thanks, Kiva. Genis: That fight would take some skill with a sword. Kara: Don't worry, Reia showed me the basics during training. Reia: Hopefully, things would be better for you. - An hour later, the gang arrived to Paradise Island, where Kiva keeps Pooh and the others close, while Reia sets Kara up for the challenge ahead. Category:Scenes